parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents the Tugboat (Spyro the Dragon) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
Cast *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Spyro *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Sparx *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Cynder *Old Rusty (from TUGS) as Ignitus *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Volteer *Grampus (from TUGS) as Cyril *Warrior (from TUGS) as Terrador *Hercules (from TUGS) as Hunter of Alavar *Spencer (from Thomas and Friends) as Malefor *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Gaul *Robots (from Sonic) as Gaul's Army *The Duchess (from TUGS) as Evil Cynder *Sly (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Dark Spyro *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Golem *General Grievous (from Star Wars) as The Destroyer *Pterano (from The Land Before Time) as Flash *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Nina *Peter Sam (from Thomas and Friends) as Mole-Yiar *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Exhumor *Murdoch (from Thomas and Friends) as Kane *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Meadow *Mr. Jumbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Chronicler *R. Boat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Elemental Dragon *Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) as Dreadwings Gallery TenCentsRegatta.4.png|Ten Cents as Spyro Sunshine66.jpg|Sunshine as Sparx Lillie Lightship - TUGS Photobook Picture.jpg|Lillie Lightship as Cynder OldRustyHeader.jpg|Old Rusty as Ignitus TopHatinHighTide.jpg|Top Hat as Volteer GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Cyril Warrior11.jpg|Warrior as Terrador HerculesHeader.JPG|Hercules as Hunter of Alavar Head-OnSpencerPromo.png|Spencer as Malefor Johnny Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba as Gaul Mr Eggman's robots.png|Robots as Gaul's Army The Duchess.jpg|The Duchess as Evil Cynder 00sly.jpg|Sly as Dark Spyro Farnsworth.png|Farnsworth as Golem General-Grievous c9df9cb5.jpeg|General Grievous as The Destroyer Pterano-0.jpg|Pterano as Flash Melissa.jpg|Melissa as Nina Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam as Mole-Yiar Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Exhumor Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Kane Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Meadow Mr jumbo.jpg|Mr. Jumbo as Chronicler R.BoatAndTheQueen94.png|R. Boat as Elemental Dragon ToadStandsBy4.png|Troublesome Trucks as Dreadwings Movies Used *Spyro the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Spyro 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Spyro 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 1: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 2: The Eternal Night (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon (PlayStation 3) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (Eddy the Lombax's Version) Footage TUGS *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Thomas and Friends *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Topped Off Thomas (Michael Angelis-UK) *Emily's Rubbish (Michael Brandon) *Dream On (Michael Angelis-UK) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Spencer's VIP (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Drops a Clanger (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Angelis-UK) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Big Bang (Michael Angelis-UK) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Proves A Point (George Carlin) *Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *A Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *James Gets A New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Dirty Work (Michael Angelis-UK) *Hector the Horrid! (Michael Angelis-UK) *Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Sodor Surprise Day (Michael Brandon) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bradford the Brake Van (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Disney *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and His Money *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (1991) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) Paramount *Onion Pacific (1940) Smallfilms *Ivor the Engine (1958) Looney Tunes *Porky's Railroad (1937) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *R. Boat and the Queen Voice Cast (English) *Ten Cents - Radar Overseer Hank *Sunshine - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Lillie Lightship - Radar Overseer Beulah *Old Rusty - Mike in Stadium *Top Hat - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Grampus - Robosoft 2 *Warrior - Robosoft 3 *Hercules - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Spencer - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Johnny Cuba - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Madame Medusa - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Sly - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Farnsworth - Radar Overseer Guy (+5) *General Grievous - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) *Pterano - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Melissa - IVONA Jennifer *Peter Sam - NeoSpeech Paul *Ivor - IVONA Brian *Murdoch - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Silver Fish - Simon Loquendo V1 *Mr. Jumbo - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) *R. Boat - IVONA Justin *Troublesome Trucks - Various Speakonia Voices Voice Cast (Spanish) *Ten Cents - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Sunshine - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Lillie Lightship - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Old Rusty - Jorge Loquendo V2 (+10) *Top Hat - L&H Julio *Grampus - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Warrior - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Hercules - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Spencer - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Johnny Cuba - L&H Julio *Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Madame Medusa - Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) *Sly - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Farnsworth - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *General Grievous - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Pterano - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Melissa - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Peter Sam - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Ivor - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Murdoch - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Silver Fish - Carlos Loquendo V2 (-10) *Mr. Jumbo - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) *R. Boat - Diego Loquendo V2 (+5) *Troublesome Trucks - Various Loquendo Voices Parts (in Each Game): *Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 (PlayStation 1) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Ten Cents 2: Bluenose's Rage (PlayStation 1) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 7: The Eternal Night (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 8: Dawn of the Tugboat (Xbox 360) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *The Ten Cents Reignited Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming